It's You!
by epo9lizzy
Summary: After Yi Jeong visited Ga Eul in the kindergarten, he asked her the question she has been waiting for him to ask: "Have you found your soulmate, Ga Eul-yang?"
1. Ga Eul

A/N: This is my first SoEul fic. I always wonder about what happened after Yi Jeong visit Ga Eul in the classroom. I always feel like the ending for them is just too vague, and it's like there is another scene for them but it didn't make it because there's not enough time for the last episode. So,this is what I imagine! Anyone would like to beta-read this for me?

I still can't believe that he is now walking beside me. So Yi Jeong. Well, it's not like we cut any kind of communication this 4 years. We still chat occasionally, sometimes in MSN. He sent me birthday presents, even though I told him not to. In fact, 2 days ago we still text each other. I can't believe that he is now here, in Seoul.

I have a lot of questions in my head. Why he's here? Why he didn't tell me that he's coming back? Am I really the first one he find?

Right after I finished my shift (which is not long after he came), we both simply walked around the park in front of the kindergarten I'm working at. We finally found a bench and sit there.

I decided to break the silence.

"Sunbae, how are you? Is everything alright?"

He smiled. How much I missed that smile!

"Everything is fine. How about you, Ga Eul-yang?"

"I'm fine.. Sunbae, why are you back here? You told me that you're going to take that extensive course."

"No."

"Why not? I thought you say that you want to take it?"

There's something in his eyes that I can't quite understand. He looked at me deeply and said, "Well, there's something important here. That important thing is back here."

I frowned. I thought this time he would give all of his effort to achieve his goal. To be an even better potter that before.

Before I can say anything, he cut me and ask, "I think that's enough update from me already. How about you, Ga Eul-yang? Everything going well?"

"Yeah. I enjoy working in my workplace. Those kids really brighten my days. Even though most of the times they gave me a lot of mess to pick up.." I smiled, remembering my students.

Yi Jeong sunbae smiled. But at the same time, I can feel that he is hesitating about something.

"So, what are you planning to do now, back here in Korea?"

"I'm going to continue the pottery business here. As much as I like Sweden, I still prefer the atmosphere here."

"Oh."

I know I shouldn't hold my hopes up. There's a slight disappointment in me in hearing his answer. A part of me wished that he's back for me. And why doesn't he ask me whether I've found my soulmate or not? Or maybe.. Has he found someone else?

Stupid Ga Eul, stop assuming things!

"Ga Eul-yang, are you ok?" He looked concerned.

"Eh?"

"You are frowning. Has something happened?"

"No, no, everything is fine." Gosh Ga Eul, it's not alright!

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

"Then… can I ask you something?"

I just nod my head.

"Ga Eul-yang…. Have you found your soulmate already?"

What? Did I hear him right? Is he really asking me…

"Eh?"

"Have you found him?"

I decided to play safe, and answers, "Maybe.."

"Yah, Ga Eul! You're not answering my question." He frowned.

"Well, I'm not sure.." I smiled. If what I predict is right, then, could he be…

"Then… there is someone in your mind that might be your soulmate?"

"I don't know, sunbae. He is confusing me. At first he always gave me mixed signals, but our friendship gets better along the time. So I've always wonder if he is my soulmate or not."

"Oh." Wait, are my eyes deceiving me? He looked… disappointed.

I can't help it, I need to know if he really see me first than anyone else, even F3.

"Sunbae, can I ask you something?"

"Yes. What do you want to know, Ga Eul-yang?"

"Sunbae… Did you really come to me first?"

Wait, is he blushing? Okay, now I know that my eyes are really deceiving me. He didn't meet my eyes and asked, "Why do you want to know? Is it important to you?"

I just smiled at him.

"Fine. Ga Eul-yang… is the first one I see."

He stand up and start walking away from me.

I can't stop smiling. Finally, after 4 years of waiting..

"Sunbae, wait!" I start chasing him.

"What, Ga Eul-yang? Is there anything else?" He still has his back on me. I know it, he's always avoid rejection.

"Sunbae, don't you want to know who is my soulmate?"

"Hm? You want me to meet him?" He turned around and faced me.

I decide to tease him a little bit more.

"Well, I think you know him already."

"Really? Then who is it, Ga Eul-yang?" Ha, I know he's going to act like he doesn't care.

"Well, he always has this mask on; He acts like he's so brave, while actually he just scared being hurt and hurt the people he loves. He tried so hard that in the end, he hurt himself and other people. I've always been by his side, even though he tried to keep me away from him. I went from buildings to buildings to help him have his closure with his past. I've waited for him. That man is you, Yi Jeong sunbae." I blushed, and look down.

I felt my chin being tilted up and I met his gaze.

"Is this true, Ga Eul-yang?"

"Do you think I'm lying, sunbae?"

And the only answer that I got is his lips on me. I recovered from my shock and kissed him back.

He broke the kiss and hugged me tight. I hugged him back and smiled. Finally, after everything.. I get my happy ending. With Yi Jeong sunbae.

"Yah, Ga Eul-yang! You scared me! I thought I really had lost my chance to be with you!"

I laughed and answered, "Why would I let my soulmate go? Didn't I tell you that I won't let go of my soulmate when I found him?"

"Ga Eul-yang.. You are my air. Promise something." He cupped my cheek and kissed my forehead.

"What is it, sunbae?"

"Don't ever scare me like _that_ again. Ever. I don't think I can bear it if I have to lose you."

"Yes, sunbae."

"And stay with me forever, Ga Eul-yang."

"Always."

A/N: What do you think? I'm thinking to write Yi Jeong's POV as well. Review please...! ~.~


	2. Yi Jeong

A/N: So here it is, Yi Jeong's POV! I hope you enjoy it!! Thx for reading and reviewing!! ~~ It brighten my day to know someone read this and like it!

Here I am, back in Seoul, walking beside the girl that had given her all to me. Chu Ga Eul. To be honest, she has been my motivation throughout my 4 years study in Sweden. Every time we were texting or chatting, she always cheered me up and reminded me to focus on my goal: To be an even better potter than I was before. There were times I feel insecurities in me. I felt that she deserved a much better person than me. But the thought of letting her go just somehow alarming to me. Call me selfish, but I won't let her go. I won't do the same mistake twice. I was so scared on hurting Eun Jae before that I ignored her so that she would forget about me. And what is the result? We both were hurt in the process. But then again, if that didn't happen, I wouldn't have found Ga Eul-yang. The girl that is, according to Eun Jae, my air.

Yes, I, So Yi Jeong, F4's Casanova, have fallen hard with a simple country bumpkin. And I'm scared that this country bumpkin would just found someone else, who might be her soulmate, and leave me behind. That's why, in these last 4 years I have to keep myself from going back for good to Korea just to be nearby to her, so she wouldn't leave me. The funny thing is, she's also the reason I can stay in Sweden for 4 years. Every time I feel like leaving Sweden behind, she would encourage me and help me focus on my study.

That's why, I'm overwhelmed with happiness today. Finally, the 4 years time is up, and I can be here. She looked different than the last time I saw her. Her hair is now curled. She looked prettier than she was, more matured. And she looked… content. Happy with her life. Seeing her with those bunch of kids makes her look serene. I feel anxious. Has she found her soulmate?

We've been walking in the park near her workplace for quite some time, I don't know, maybe 10… 15 minutes? We walked in silence. It seems like neither of us were ready to ask the impending questions and answer them.

After we sat down on a bench, Ga Eul-yang finally broke the silence and ask,

"Sunbae, how are you? Is everything alright?"

I smile at her. She is still the same Ga Eul-yang.

"Everything is fine. How about you, Ga Eul-yang?"

"I'm fine.. Sunbae, why are you back here? You told me that you're going to take that extensive course."

Ah, I knew it. She's going to ask me about it. Truth to be told, I've been planning to surprise her, so I lied to her and said that I'm going to take an extensive course for another year in Sweden. I still can't believe that she easily believe it; I mean, she knows that I really want to go back for good for so long, why would she thought that I want to stay for another year in Sweden?

"No."

"Why not? I thought you say that you want to take it?"

I looked at her deeply and answered vaguely, "Well, there's something important here. That important thing is back here." Ga Eul-yang, you've always been the reason I want to go back. You are important to me, and you are here. Why would I want to stay away from you for another year, when I don't have to?

She frowned. I can clearly guess what she's thinking. She's thinking that I'm not giving my all to achieve my goal.

Before she can say more, I cut her and said,

"I think that's enough update from me already. How about you, Ga Eul-yang? Everything going well?"

Did you think of me constantly, like I always think of you? Have you found your soulmate yet, Ga Eul-yang? These questions that had stuck in my head everyday these past 4 years.. I just can't seem to ask her, even when she's right in front of me right now.

"Yeah. I enjoy working in my workplace. Those kids really brighten my days. Even though most of the times they gave me a lot of mess to pick up…"

She smiled when she's talking about those kids. I can tell that she loved those kids.

I imagined her, having her own kids. I smiled. She would definitely be a good mother, if not the best.

The need to ask those questions became even more urgent, but I really don't want to ruin this moment with her. No, not now. I want to enjoy this moment with her.

"So, what are you planning to do now, back here in Korea?"

"I'm going to continue the pottery business here. As much as I like Sweden, I still prefer the atmosphere here." Which is true. My life is pretty much here. Even after living in Sweden for 4 years, I didn't have any feeling of being home back there.

"Oh."

She looked a bit disappointed. Did I say something wrong?

"Ga Eul-yang, are you ok?"

"Eh?"

"You are frowning. Has something happened?"

"No, no, everything is fine." Fine? I can see that you are not fine, Ga Eul-yang!

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

Oh, whatever. I can't live in what ifs. I need to know whether she found someone else while I was away.

"Then… can I ask you something?" She nodded.

I gathered every inch of courage that I had and asked,

"Ga Eul-yang…. Have you found your soulmate already?"

She looked surprised.

"Eh?"

"Have you found him?" I asked again. Please say no. Say no, Ga Eul-yang!

She seemed unsure and answered, "Maybe.." What?

"Yah, Ga Eul! You're not answering my question." I frowned. What does she mean with 'maybe'?

"Well, I'm not sure.." She smiled. I saw something in her eyes that I can't quite understand. I decide to elaborate my question and asked,

"Then… there is someone in your mind that might be your soulmate?"

"I don't know, sunbae. He is confusing me. At first he always gave me mixed signals, but our friendship gets better along the time. So I've always wonder if he is my soulmate or not."

"Oh." A rush of disappointment washed through me. So, she found someone already?

"Sunbae, can I ask you something?"

"Yes. What do you want to know, Ga Eul-yang?" I tried to look cool and unaffected, but still… I can't believe I lost my chance again.

"Sunbae… Did you really come to me first?"

What? Did I hear her right? Why would she need to know if she's the first one that I came to?

I can feel my cheeks start to burn. No! I'm not blushing! So Yi Jeong did not blush!

Oh, I really can't look at her.

"Why do you want to know? Is it important to you?"

I can see from the corner of my eyes that she's smiling at me.

Ah, I'm at the point that I don't care if anyone can see I'm embarrassed or not. With what's left of my pride, I answered her,

"Fine. Ga Eul-yang… is the first one I see." I stood up and walked away. I just can't be there with her without feeling sadder every second.

"Sunbae, wait!" I can hear her footsteps behind, and I stopped.

Still with my back to her, I asked her,

"What, Ga Eul-yang? Is there anything else?"

"Sunbae, don't you want to know who my soulmate is?" She asked. Ga Eul-yang, why do you want me to know him? Are you sure I won't beat him up?

I turned around to face her. "Hm? You want me to meet him?"

She had this playful look in her expression and said,

"Well, I think you know him already."

What? Someone that I knew? Don't tell me you are with your stupid ex-boyfriend again! Or Jihoo? Or Woo Bin?

Gosh, my thoughts are running fast. I tried to keep my cool and said,

"Really? Then who is it, Ga Eul-yang?"

"Well, he always has this mask on; He acts like he's so brave, while actually he just scared being hurt and hurt the people he loves. He tried so hard that in the end, he hurt himself and other people. I've always been by his side, even though he tried to keep me away from him. I went from buildings to buildings to help him have his closure with his past. I've waited for him. That man is you, Yi Jeong sunbae."

She blushed and dropped her gaze.

I felt a lot of emotions at the same time in her declaration. So the guy that she was talking about just now is….. me?

So she waited for me?

I tilt her chin up and asked,

"Is this true, Ga Eul-yang?"

She had this determined look in her face, and said,

"Do you think I'm lying, sunbae?"

I can't help it. I'm overwhelmed with happiness.

I kissed her.

I can feel that she's shocked. After awhile, she kissed me back.

When the need to breathe is urgent, I broke the kiss and hugged her tight. I feel like shouting to the world and declare that Chu Ga Eul is mine!

"Yah, Ga Eul-yang! You scared me! I thought I really had lost my chance to be with you!" I playfully scolded her and hugged her even tighter. I'm not going to let her go, anymore.

I can hear her joyful laughter. She said, "Why would I let my soulmate go? Didn't I tell you that I won't let go of my soulmate when I found him?"

Soulmate. Yes, Ga Eul-yang is my soulmate.

I cupped her cheeks and kissed her forehead.

"Ga Eul-yang.. You are my air. Promise me something."

"What is it, sunbae?" She looked at me.

"Don't ever scare me like _that_ again. Ever. I don't think I can bear it if I have to lose you."

"Yes, sunbae."

"And stay with me forever, Ga Eul-yang."

"Always."

A/N: So, what do you think? Review please! ~~

Actually, I'm thinking to write a fic about the BOF 5 years after video of Yi Jeong. What do you think?


	3. Author Note

A/N: Hey everyone!! I just want to say thank you so much for reading this fic and even more, reviewing it! I just want to let you all know that I've uploaded my version of Yi Jeong's After Story, it's called **"Will You Be My Eternal Flower?"**

It's not as perfect as I want it to be, but I will edit it (if I need to) after my exams are finished. Yeah, I know I'm not supposed to write fics at the moment, since my exams are coming next week…. But what can I do? I'm in my mood to write.. Hehe *excuses, excuses*

So please read it and review it. Tell me what you think. Should I edit it?

Once again, I thank you all for reading It's You! I appreciate it.


End file.
